Sometimes Twilight Version
by HcthorXD
Summary: A veces... tan solo a veces te tengo miedo... "Solo se puede ser malo o bueno en mi realidad... pero tu dime ¿sabes que tan malo puedo ser para ti?" Una historia de amor, sexoxa y mortal de Alice y James
1. ¿Ya se terninó?

**Alice**

**1. ¿Ya se terminó?**

-Hace frio –le susurre a mama cuando bajamos del coche, la fiesta empezaba dentro de una hora y yo ya me sentía incomoda con ese ajustado e incomodo vestido azul que anunciaba mi presencia desde millas de distancia. Parecía que desde antes de aproximarme a la recepción lo suficiente para que los demás vieran mi cara ya sabían quién era, eso era embarazoso.

-Ya te dije que no es para que me des gusto a mí sino a tu tía Charlotte, cuando ella te vea te puedes ir –refunfuñe, ella y yo sabíamos que aunque me desmayara o algo peor estaría presente en esa maldita fiesta hasta que se terminara. Pero no discutí mas, esperaba que cediera… persona más insistente, terca y tiernamente irresistible no había más que yo. ^^

Casi todos los invitados ya estaban allí cuando llegamos, era extraño, yo pensaba que quizá seriamos los primeros en llegar.

-Te recuerdo que es una boda, Alice –me dijo mama. Eso parecía tener lógica, pero…

-¿Qué no se suponía que íbamos a ayudar a decorar o algo así? –no pude resistir preguntar ya que de no ser así seguramente podría largarme con mi existencia y mi enorme vestido a esconderme de las miradas de los "curiosos" que se enamoraran de él.

-Oh, claro que se suponía, pero…

-¿Pero? –insistí con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Creo que se nos adelantaron… supongo que lo que se ofrezca puedo hacerlo yo sola –dijo lo ultimo librándome de mi penitencia impuesta. –eso significa que quedas libre, pero nada de irte eh.

-De acuerdo mami, te prometo que aunque un avión se estrelle o cualquier cosa horrible y oportuna que pase, allí estaré.

-Humm –dijo esto y se fue.

Recorrí los literales de la iglesia cuando me di cuenta de que justo atrás de ella estaba un sendero que conducía al bosque… _oh vaya_ que oportuno, mama dijo que no podía irme pero técnicamente el bosque era territorio de la iglesia y, en vez de irme solo me _perdería_ por allí.

Me quite los zapatos y me dispuse a librarme de esa maldita fiesta, este vestido era algo estrecho lo que me permitió pasar por el sendero de 1.5m sin hacerle rasguños con los helechos puntiagudos. Me sentí aliviada, la tía Charlotte no era precisamente muy creyente al matrimonio, solo necesitaba un hombre a su lado y cada que se aburría recurría a un ejemplar nuevo… cada malditos 6 meses mama y yo teníamos que aguantar su hipocresía y escuchar su "si, acepto", éramos las únicas de la familia que la apoyábamos… a eso estas atada cuando eres su única familiar en kilómetros.

Caminé tratando de recordar cada detalle del sendero y así poder regresar sin mucha demora, solo tenía que _perderme_ unas dos horas y con eso llegar justo cuando se terminara la misa… aunque podría llegar más tarde pero a mama no le gustaría mucho la idea.

"Justo atrás de la capilla" le diría cuando me preguntara donde me había metido, ella seguramente estaría algo agitada por no saber de mí por dos eternas horas… y aquí vendría la parte de "estando fuera te expones, hija… prométeme que jamás lo volverás a hacer…" y de nuevo diría "mama, estaba a salvo donde estaba, pero si te hace feliz saber que no lo volveré a hacer, está bien te prometo que no lo haré otra vez". Mama tenía problemas con no tenerme vigilada.

Todo empezó cuando papa decidió participar en la guerra europea de estos tiempos, le aseguró a mama que estaría bien, que solo sería ayudante de guerra por si faltaban soldados lo que, según él, era casi imposible porque había muchos donde él iba, yo sabía que era una guerra y podía pasar cualquier cosa, el detalle era que mama no lo sabía… "Prométeme que cuidaras de mama tanto como ella cuido de ustedes…" esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo y la última cosa que tuve que "cumplirle".

Pero había otro detalle que me hubiera gustado no vivir… mi hermana Cynthia, solo tenía 6 años cuando la mandaron a con unos parientes a Los Ángeles, California para mantenerla al margen de la situación que la familia presentaba… una situación de mierda si me preguntan.

Mama y papa siempre decían que el cumplimiento de una promesa era una verdadera muestra de lealtad, cariño y probidad… _puf_ que asco. Vivir así era algo no muy bueno pero desde mi perspectiva sabía que había personas en peor situación. Aunque no podía tenerlo todo… la verdad es que solo quiero a papa conmigo.

La guerra ya había terminado hace 1 año y medio atrás pero la última vez que hablamos con papa fue hace 3 años. Nos dijo que estaba en el territorio de los Balcanes, en los límites con Austria-Hungría. Papa dijo también, antes de irse, que lo mandarían a España (un país neutral) y después a Francia… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en Serbia? Lo único que nos consolaba era intuir que papa estaba bien.

Una ave que aterrizó de golpe sobre una rama llevándose una ardilla en las garras fue lo que trajo mi atención al sendero, había llegado a un claro donde se acababa el bosque, me di cuenta que había una gran corriente de aire que venía desde el este, en estos momentos quise estar en la cálida y acogedora iglesia.

Me detuve cerca de un pequeño arroyo escondido entre unos árboles, me cruce de brazos y espere a sentir el suficiente frio como para huir de allí. Pero a pesar del clima ese lugar era algo acogedor y fraternal, me dio algo de gusto estar sola y tener unos momentos para mi…

Algo pasó… algo me estaba pasando… "_un estruendo __o algo parecido… no, eran __unos motores__… si estaba casi segura que eso era… cada vez se hacía más fuerte… estaba dentro de… todo estaba a punto… __un avión…_

No supe bien cuanto tiempo me había ido… Estaba muy aturdida, la cabeza me estaba matando de dolor y me dieron nauseas… no me moví… sentí impotencia y desesperación, después dolor y por ultimo resignación…

Quise correr pero por unos segundos mi cuerpo se abstenía de hacerlo… después de un intento sobrehumano solo logre voltearme… cara a cara con mi destino.

Intente poner a prueba mis sentidos queriendo visualizar el sendero… _oh mierda_… mis sentidos estaban totalmente atrofiados, genial…

Mi oído estaba tan tullido que no logre escuchar cómo se acercaban esos motores peligrosamente hacia mi posición y mi vista estaba tan turbia que, al principio, no logre visualizar ese avión que se estrellaría contra mi cuerpo y ese asqueroso vestido azul…

Esto era muy divertido, mama intentó protegerme estando cerca de ella y ahora que la había desobedecido todo parecía a punto de acabar. Quien lo diría, mama tenía razón.

Aunque eso no hubiera sido mi final preferido ni como me gustaría acabar, parecía bueno… quizá ahora si estaría con papa… _oh cielos… _el purgatorio, papa seguro había exterminado a muchos soldados o incluso civiles… eso no estaba bien, pero seguro que me encontraría con la abuela, eso me animaba un poquito.

Me di cuenta, en el lapso que separaba a ese avión de mi, que acabar así era tan patético, me dio un poco de pena como mama sufriría al ver que no regresaba y como estaría después de saber que su hija mayor estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado… pobre mama, pensé, pobre Cynthia quizá no tenía un solo recuerdo de mi, quizá solo sabría que tenía una hermana muerta… simplemente sensacional.

Cuando regrese a la realidad sentí un miedo incontrolable…no importaba lo demás solo esas aspas a 30 cm de mi… sentí ganas de llorar pero no podía, quise gritar auxilio aunque nadie me escucharía… intente abandonar mi cuerpo pero fue inútil… no estaba del todo lista para morir. Entonces recordé lo último que le dije a mama "te prometo que aunque un avión se estrelle o cualquier cosa horrible y oportuna que pase, allí estaré." Le hice una última promesa y ahora se la estaba cumpliendo horrorosamente bien… allí estaba yo, sin hacer nada… esperando que pasara.


	2. Presentaciones

**Alice**

**2. Presentaciones**

Un momento cualquiera había visto mi destino confinado por mi encuentro con un avión y al otro no paso nada de lo que había previsto.

Un algo me hizo a un lado muy rápido y muy violentamente, caí sobre mi costado izquierdo y sentí como se abría el _corset_ de mi vestido y después me sangró mi mano y la herida, _genial_. No me dolió, no en ese momento, gire la cabeza buscando ese algo cuando vi como se ponía debajo del avión aun en movimiento y como después se levanto haciendo que cayera a unos metros más atrás de su posición.

El avión se estrelló de una manera brutal y ruidosa y después empezó a arder, las llamaradas casi llegaron hacia mi invitado y hacia mí.

El era alto y las llamaradas de fuego hacían brillar sus cabellos dorados hasta confundirlos con llamas, la ropa que traía puesta dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo perfecto, todos sus músculos parecían trabajados. El sol casi estaba puesto y la luz solo se filtraba por los literales de su cuerpo pero no había suficiente como para ver su rostro, pero sin duda era perfecto… el, por su parte parecía estudiarme también con la mirada y cuando, creo yo que se encontraron hizo un ruido grave, casi similar a un rugido y después se dio vuelta.

-Espera –le grite mas como una súplica que para pedirle ayuda. El dudo por un momento y después bufo en voz baja.

-¿Tienes problemas con ponerte de pie? –me dijo sin voltearse a verme. Su voz era algo grave pero a la vez gentil y aunque intentó hacerla rasposa era muy atrayente… pero me hizo enfadar un poco.

-Eso no lo sé, porque no me ayudas –le pedí sarcásticamente.

-No te fue suficiente con que te haya salvado la vida –me dijo con un tono de desaprobación.

-Harías tu obra buena del día completa si me ayudaras –el rugió de nuevo pero más fuerte que antes lo que me destanteo un poco –muy bien, entonces dime tu nombre para recordarte por siempre, salvador mío –aunque intente no hacerlo enfadar no pude evitar bromear con ese quien quiera que fuera. El rio bajo, parecía divertido, yo me uní a sus risas pero levanto su mano haciéndome callar.

-Descuida chiquilla, nos volveremos a encontrar –me enfade, me había dicho chiquilla… pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle una piedra en su alto y perfecto cuerpo, desapareció de la nada.

Después me sentí abrumada por la realidad. Había tenido una premonición de mi muerte y había estado a nada de morir… todo me resulto horriblemente terrorífico y devastador… empecé a llorar y me senté abrazando mis rodillas. Gire mi mirada hacia el avión, voltee y me encontré con un camino despejado, sin pasto lo suficientemente alto como para dejar de formar parte del bosque.

"Era una pista de aterrizaje" me dije a mi misma y comencé a llora más fuertemente que antes… ¡odiaba vivir! ¿Cómo era posible que haya sido la causante de una muerte, del desafortunado final de una alma quizá dichosa y amante de la vida? La mía, por su parte era aburrida y turbia… este abría sido un final mas excitante del que pudiera imaginar. Por fin abría conocido la adrenalina que sentían _los que están en el centro una pista de Circo. _

Cuando termine de darme cuenta lo que había ocasionado desobedecer a mama, un hombre grito algo parecido a "¡Aquí esta!". No me interesó voltear, solo quería haber muerto yo en vez que la persona abordo de esa nave.

-¡Alice! –dijo una voz a espaldas mía, no hacía falta voltear para saber quién era. –ayúdame a levantarla. –supuse que le había dicho a alguien que la seguía y este alguien me tomo bruscamente de mi brazo derecho lo que me dolió y me deje caer.

-Con cuidado –chillo mama.

Este tipo me levanto quitándome las manos que tenia aun aferradas a mis rodillas y me dijo algo parecido a "ayúdame a ayudarte, malcriada", lo fulmine con la mirada y de estar en esta realidad le hubiera sacado la lengua. Cuando estuve de pie baje la mirada hacia mis pies y espere.

Mama tomo mis manos y las puso sobre su mejilla y esperó… después las dejo caer y mi cara se volteo bruscamente hacia la derecha, después me ardió la mejilla… no estaba muy segura si lo que yo había creído que pasó, pasó en realidad. Después mi cara se volteo hacia mi izquierda pero ahora mas bruscamente y mi mejilla derecha me dolió aun mas… mi cara se volvió de nuevo hacia mi izquierda.

-Alice, por favor regresa conmigo –mama suplico con la voz quebrada, y me di cuenta que eso había pasado como una forma de hacerme regresar. Levante mi cara y sentí correr lagrimas desbordadas de mis ojos.

-Mama, te amo –le dije pero mi voz se quebró tres veces y no estaba segura si mama había entendido lo que le dije.

-Yo también te amo, Alice… no me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor no. –su voz parecía totalmente castigada y sonaba muy débil… esto me lo estaba pidiendo desde el corazón.

-Está bien… créeme que no tengo ánimos de hacerlo otra vez –y después la abrasé.

Mama me volteo hacia el sendero pero una parte de mi volteo casi involuntariamente hacia el espantoso accidente… el avión era uno de esos que papa describía a menudo antes de irse a la guerra… era de esos que sirven para transportar municiones… y soldados (ALGO SIMILAR A LO QUE AHORA LLAMAMOS ALCONES NEGROS)… me sentí asqueada de mi misma lo que amortiguo el dolor que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Quizá había muertos… soldados… ¡Papa!

-Mama…

-Basta Alice, vamos a descansar. –me interrumpió mama con un tono desaprobador… yo asentí levemente sumergida aun en un mundo irreal sin darme cuenta de nada en especial pero a la vez recordando y grabando dentro de mi cada detalle… Mi salvador, mi accidente en un principio trágico y, aunque su hubiera contando con todos mis sentidos hubiera reaccionado de una manera muy distinta a ahora, la premonición de mi trágica muerte.


End file.
